Many present sensing systems for sensing and physically characterizing targets, such as for sensing combat targets during warfare, are based on singular types of sensors based on single platforms. Singular sensors may only detect one type of physical characteristic. When sensors are all placed on a single platform, targets may only be sensed in point-to-point architectures. The sensing capability, target identification, and physical state, may be severely limited in this configuration. Point-to-point sensing geometries may require that all of the hardware necessary to perform end-to-end optical interrogation of a target be placed on one platform. This may create technical challenges and limitations on the platform that has to carry it, particularly problematic in air-borne or space-borne systems.
Tactical battle-spaces frequently have obscurations or short distance horizons, severely limiting sensing capability. Imaging sensors which can only view a target from one vantage point may only produce two-dimensional images. In environments where data acquisition is challenging, or line of sight is compromised, additional resolution may not provide actionable information to the user in question. In addition, there may be no means for combining different types of information collected by different types of sensors. Nor may there be a means to connect the information taken by sensors located at different physical locations in order to provide different perspectives of the object. Many of the present sensor systems utilize basic sensor fusion. For example, they typically do not invoke the Baysian algorithms necessary to get to a broader definition of fusion. Most sensor systems use the same type of sensor and do not combine information from multiple sensors. The sensor information is typically processed with a platform, but with local processing, it may be next to impossible to connect to the fully processed data from other sources. The combat vehicle operator usually has multiple screens showing information from different sensors regarding the target, and has to do the interpretation himself, instead of having it done automatically and algorithmically, with computers providing actionable information instead of unprocessed data. This gives the operator less time to engage in specific mission tasks, for example, target combat.
A network and/or method of is needed to address one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing networks and/or methods.